


Look Away

by Grac3



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Backstory, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Implied/Referenced Insomnia, Platonic Kissing, Spoilers for Chapter 13, Spoilers for chapter 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10077545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grac3/pseuds/Grac3
Summary: The stars remind Ignis of his childhood, far away from Insomina. As luck would have it, he has someone else to share this with tonight: the other outsider of their group.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the ISAS Week 2 Prompt: While spending some time looking at the stars one night, Ignis has an unexpected guest join him.

His legs were bent at the knees and hanging off the edge of the haven. His jacket was folded beneath his head.

Above him were the stars of Eos.

Outside the boundaries of the runes, daemon growls filled the air. It was no longer an unnerving soundtrack, but easy to tune out.

Then, from behind him, came a tell-tale _zwip_.

Ignis rolled onto his side and craned his neck back. Prompto had emerged from the tent. His eyes widened when they fell on Ignis.

"Shit, sorry!" he whispered. "I thought you were on the other side of Gladio."

Prompto made to head back into the tent, but Ignis called him back.

Prompto shifted.

"I don't want to disturb you."

"You wouldn't be." Ignis rolled onto his back and said nothing more.

It was a few minutes before Prompto lay next to him, his head on his waistcoat and his face angled towards the sky.

"What are you doing up?" Ignis asked.

Prompto gave a small chuckle. "Oh… just couldn't sleep. What about you?"

"I thought I would stargaze."

"Yeah, the stars look great outside the city. I'd never seen so many before."

"It's truly remarkable how much of the sky light pollution can steal from you. I haven't seen a sight like this since I was a child."

Prompto turned his head towards Ignis. "I thought you grew up in Insomnia?"

Ignis gave a wry smile. "On the contrary. Insomnia, Lucis, is my home, but I was born in Tenebrae. It is not nearly as technologically advanced, and a sight such as this was an almost nightly occurrence."

Prompto turned away. "Huh. I guess I never really thought about why you sound kinda like Lady Lunafreya before."

"Come now, I believe my voice breaking did something to diminish the similarities."

Prompto laughed. "You know what I mean."

Ignis smiled. "Now, tell me, what is it that bothers you?"

"Ah, it's nothing."

"If it robs you of your sleep, it is not nothing."

Prompto gave an awkward chuckle. "Nah, it's just… That Naga kinda freaked me out today. Didn't expect to get swept off my feet like that- Huh?"

Ignis was curling his fingers around Prompto's.

"The three of us will always be there to protect you."

Prompto turned his head to see Ignis looking at him. His gaze was intense; Prompto gulped.

"Uh… yeah. I know. Thanks."

Prompto looked back up at the sky. He waited a few moments for Ignis to look away, but he never did.

"Thought you wanted to look at the stars?"

Ignis leaned forward and brushed his lips against Prompto's cheek.

Prompto gasped, and blushed.

"I am."


End file.
